


Coming Home

by mage_989



Category: Almost Human
Genre: Father-Daughter Relationship, Fluff, Gen, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-29
Updated: 2015-11-29
Packaged: 2018-05-03 22:13:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 498
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5309027
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mage_989/pseuds/mage_989
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Richard comes home after the events of ‘Strawman’.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Coming Home

**Author's Note:**

> fluffy fic for my headcanon of Richard being a dad.

Richard sighed as he came through the front door. Another working day was finally over and what a day it had been. At least they had managed to stop Glen Dunbar and bring three of his victims back safe and sound too. It had been a good day really, but also a long one. 

He yawned as he hung up his jacket, being careful not to bang the sunglasses in his pocket against anything. They hadn’t been declared evidence and he could have turned them over to the proper department to be returned, but that kid couldn’t have been any more than 18. He deserved to have one of the only things he owned returned by a real person rather than just delivered to the hospital to be taken up by some disinterested nurse.

As he stepped Richard saw the belongings of his own kid. Her backpack and lunch kit all set out for the morning. He chuckled. Angelica was so organized, just like her mother. 

He came into the living room and found the TV in power save mode and her asleep on the couch. Bending down he gently shook her shoulder.

“Hey.”

She blinked awake at then smiled up at him.

“Hey, Dad, I waited up for you.”

“I can see that.”

“I made burritos for dinner there’s leftovers in the fridge.”

“Thanks.”

They got up and headed for the kitchen and Angelica wrinkled her nose.

“Whoa, Dad, you smell, what did you do chase some bad guy through the landfill?”

“Almost and don’t try to distract me. I know today was the first semester review, so where’s the report card?”

Angelica sighed, went to her backpack by the door, pulled out her tablet and passed it over.

Richard looked over the list of grades slowly nodding in approval.

“Another B in English and Science; and a C+ in math that’s better than last semester’s D- nice work.”

“Mr. Kumara, didn’t think so. He made me stay late to go over the last quiz.”

He glanced up from the screen and looked his daughter in the eyes.

“You do your best, Angelica, that’s all I ask.”

Richard could tell she was still beating herself up over the mark so he tried a different tactic and smiled.

“Besides I know not all of us can get by on our dashing good looks like your old man.”

The brightened her mood instantly.

“This from the guy who smells like Eau de dumpster?”

“Hey, now no teenage sass you don’t turn thirteen till next month. I still have four weeks of sanity left.”

“Right, well since you’re home in one piece and have fulfilled your role as concerned parent I’m going to bed.”

“All right, Sweetheart, I love you.”

“Love you too, Dad.”

Richard watched her until she disappeared into her room down the hall then pulled out the plate she had left for him, grateful that his mother’s wonderful cooking skills had clearly skipped a generation.

The End


End file.
